The monaural auditory evoked response is used as a measure of acute and chronic antiepileptic drug effect on central nervous system function. The origin and magnitude of the ipsilateral-contralateral peak latency difference were defined. Patients before and after initiation of antiepileptic drug therapy are being evaluated. In patients beginning phenobarbital treatment, and others beginning phenytoin, approximately half had significantly increased latency differences.